Learning to:
by FTknowitall
Summary: I NO OWN FAIRY TAIL! Because of Gajeel, Levy loses all of her memories! Can Gajeel help her feel comfortable around her guildmates like before? And what about him? Like most others, THIS SUMMARY STINKS. Just read the story. GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE and in case you didn't notice, GALE. T for possible future language by Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1

WE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE GALE and in case you haven't noticed, GALE

LEARNING TO:

LIVE

Levy. Levy. Levy. That was the one name pounding through his head right there and then. It was all his fault. All his fault that Levy got injured. She had gone a step too far. He had told her to get a harder job than she normally did so that she could get stronger and fight alongside him! Not to get injured like Hell attacked her itself! He wanted the shrimp to get stronger so they could go on tough missions together! Not so he could go on more missions by himself! And she had also wanted to get stronger, for _him_!

It didn't go as planned. Levy had gotten seriously injured. Her normally calm expression was replaced with pain. Her face, which was usually dainty and pale, was covered in scratches and blood. And finally, her hair. Her lovely blue hair. But it wasn't blue anymore. It was the rusty red colour of blood. The blood that was coming from a deep scrape on the side of her head.

And she was lucky. The trimens had found Levy, beaten up and getting beaten up by the beast. They removed her from the scene and instantly brought her to Fairy Tail.

And now it was CHAOS. Everybody was yelling. None of them had ever seen one of their guildmates in such a condition. Lucy was crying. Jet and Droy were also. Everybody was swarming around the stretcher they brought Levy in on.

But he didn't. It was because he didn't, no, _couldn't, _bear to see Levy so badly injured because of him. He believed that if he did, he would break down like the others and Levy wouldn't be able to handle it.

"SILENCE, BRATS!" Gajeel was pulled out of his thoughts. Master Makarov was standing on the railing of the second floor. "DO YOU THINK THAT-" he was interrupted by Mirajane, who was looking concerned. "Master, you shouldn't yell that loudly while Levy-chan is asleep. You might scare her and her wounds might open up again." She said worriedly. Then she addressed the guild. "I think that what Master meant to say is that Levy-chan wouldn't want us being sad over her being hurt."

"Yeah." A teary eyed Lucy said, wiping her eyes. "We shouldn't be crying. Look on the bright side! Levy-chan's lucky! She LIVED!" Lucy yelled.

And so, they decided to throw a quieter than usual get well soon party for Levy. There was a huge banner on the rail that said "GET WELL SOON LEVY!" That Jet and Droy wrote, and it was already decided that they would leave it there until Levy actually got better. Levy didn't get up, of course, but during that time, more than 50 "get well soon" gifts had piled up in her room. At least 10 of them were from Jet and Droy.

Finally, around two days later she woke up. Everybody had slept in the guild out of anxiety and she was instantly greeted by shouts of "She's up!" and "How are you?". She walked right past Jet and Droy who looked absolutely astonished, and up to Lucy. "Levy-chan? Are you okay?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Levy replied cheerily. "Yo! How are you, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, grinning. "P-please don't call me that," stammered Levy, shrinking away. "Oh, hold on!" She gasped. "I remember what I was going to say now!" "What?" Gajeel said irritably. He didn't know why Levy was acting so scared of him.

"I'm sort of confused. Where am I and why does everybody here seem to know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

GALE AND WE NO OWN FAIRY TAIL.

LEARNING TO:

LAUGH

Gajeel stared at Levy in total shock and disbelief. Lucy covered her mouth and her eyes welled with tears.

"Levy-chan, you don't remember us?" Lucy asked quietly, looking down, watching her tears fall on the ground.

Even Gajeel was speechless. "Shrimp..." He muttered under his breath.

"Well, since Levy-chan probably can't stay in her own dorm until she recovers her memory, she'll have to stay with one of us." Lucy blinked away her tears and looked at Levy.

"What's that about staying with one of you? Lisanna poked her head in beside Lucy's. Grinning, she twirled around and grabbed Lucy's and Levy's hands in her own. "Come on! We should be celebrating!" Lucy looked at the ground glumly. "Huh?" Lisanna's grin faded away. "Lucy-chan? Why aren't you smiling?" She looked at Levy who looked totally and utterly confused. "Why's Levy-chan not smiling either?" Lisanna put her hands on her hips. Now she looked confused (and slightly annoyed) too. "Would somebody please tell me what's going on?"

Levy's shy question interrupted her. "Uh, Excuse me for being rude, but would you please mind telling me your names?" Then Lisanna's confused (and slightly annoyed) expressions vanished and she stared at Levy in disbelief. Then she mouthed to Lucy "_You mean Levy has-" _Lucy nodded somberly.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lucy-chan, Levy-chan. Sorry, but would you mind me telling the guild about Levy-chan's little, uh, _condition_?" Lisanna pulled Lucy aside with a fake smile and a worried expression came back in its place when they were out of Levy's earshot.

"Yeah Lisanna, thanks." Lucy said back. "I think that would be a good idea so we don't alarm her." They walked back to where Levy and Gajeel were standing.

"Hi, Levy-chan! My name's Lisanna Strauss, there's Mira-nee, my sister." Lisanna pointed out various people around the guild matching them to their respective names. "The pretty blond lady's name is Lucy Heartfilia, and that scary looking guy over there is Gajeel Redfox. And we're all part of a guild called Fairy Tail."

Levy grinned. "Thanks, Lisanna-chan! But that guy doesn't seem that scary. He seems nice. Lisanna smiled back. "Well, nice meeting you! I've gotta go now, so bye!" She waved and walked back into the crowd. She quickly passed the word that Levy had lost her memory to her sister, Mirajane, who went to the table she was about to serve and passed it on.

"Okay. Back to our subject. Who's the shrimp gonna stay with?" Gajeel asked roughly and Lucy realized that he had been standing alone with Levy for the entire time that she and Lisanna were talking. Without talking. "_Must have been awkward_." She thought.

Lucy sighed. "Hmm, let's think all the people over. So, Cana-"

"Drinks too much."

"Mira?"

"Leaves for work too damn _early_."

"True. Erza?"

"Too... harsh with schedules." Gajeel groaned, leaning an elbow on the table.

"Juvia?"

"Just- just NO."

"Evergreen?"

"HELL NO."

"Wend-"

"Too- WAIT! Maybe she can cure Levy's amnesia!" Which was rather unGajeelish for him to say, but it was a good idea. So Lucy went to go get Wendy. She came back with Wendy at her heels. Lucy seemed to have explained it all to Wendy while they were coming back, so Gajeel had nothing to say to Wendy but "Heal Shrimp."

"What's the magic word?" Asked Levy in an annoyed voice.

"PLEASE."

"Alright! I'll try!" Shouted Wendy enthusiastically. A blue aura encased Levy as Wendy put her hands in front of her and concentrated. A few minutes later, Wendy collapsed on her knees, sweating. "I-I'm so sorry, Lucy-san-" and she broke into tears.

"Don't worry, Wendy-chan. It's all right. I'll just regain my memories one step at a time." Levy put her pale hand on Wendy's shoulder and patted it lightly. Wendy sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"T-thanks, Levy-san." Wendy said in a shaky voice. She walked off back to the bar. Levy went back to being cheerful.

"As for who I'm gonna stay with, I choose..." Levy's voice trailed off dramatically. "Drumroll please!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air. Jet and Droy were listening intently, each hoping it would be them.

"GAJEEL!" Cried Levy. Jet and Droy looked absolutely stunned while Lucy's eyes opened as wide as saucers. Gajeel, who had his face in the table, looked up drowsily.

"B-but," Gajeel spluttered.

"I actually chose him just _because _Lisanna-san said that he was scary-looking. So I decided to give him a chance!" Levy grinned brightly and grabbed on to Gajeel's arm. He turned bright red. "To your house!" She cried, dragging him while pointing out the door.

When they finally got to Gajeel's house, Levy was panting heavily and practically collapsed with exhaustion into his arms.

"H-how do y-you walk f-from h-here t-to F-fairy Tail e-every day? She managed in between pants.

"That wasn't walking, that was _running_, shrimp. And it was _your_ fault that you insisted on running _all the way here. _Besides, your tiny little body probably can't take as much as mine can." He picked her up and roughly dumped her onto his bed. "You're gonna sleep here. I'm gonna sleep on the couch or something. I'll figure something out. If you need me, I'll probably be on the couch, okay, Shrimp?" He walked over to his couch, heard Levy yawn "Su-aaah-re" in response and he drifted off to sleep.

Gajeel was awoken in the morning by blue hair tickling his face. "H-huh?" He muttered half-asleep. Then he opened his eyes to see Levy's huge hazel eyes right above him. He instantly sat straight up, which was a _very_ stupid idea because eyes usually come with faces. Therefore, Levy's face was hovering right above his.

"OWW!" Screamed Levy loudly, falling over.

"Oh, sorry, shrimp." Gajeel grunted and suddenly, his head was filled with memories of yesterday.

"That HURT!" Levy cried out. She was doubled over in pain, holding her head.

_Oh, right, she hurt her head badly when she went on that mission._

"Sorry shrimp. " He had said it unintentionally, just on impulse.

She stood up and dusted herself off. Then she checked her hand to see if there was blood.

"Those piercings you have just kind of hurt me, but it's okay." Levy went back to holding her head, but it didn't look that painful anymore. "It's only sort of sore now."

"Want some ice for that?" Gajeel asked grumpily.

"Yes please."

He went over to the fridge, got out some ice cubes, wrapped them in a rag, then threw them at her.

"Catch, shrimp."

Levy caught it with skillful ease. Then she pressed it to her head.

"Thanks, Gajeel." She grinned at him. He involuntarily turned a shade of pink.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." muttered Gajeel. "Who could it possibly be at this time of day?"

He opened the door.

"Oh. It's bunny girl."

"Hi, Levy-chan! I brought breakfast and books and Natsu and Gray and Erza and Wendy and Mira and Jet and Droy and Cana and nearly a third of the guild 'coz they all wanted to see how you were doing! Of course, then I had to make A TON of breakfast, but Mira and Elfman and Lisanna helped me! Along with a lot of other people." Lucy beamed. "Then I thought that we should have a picnic 'coz your house is probably too small for nearly half the guild."

TO BE CONTINUED WITH LEARNING TO: LAUGH 2


End file.
